1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hitches and more particularly pertains to a new and improved self-centering hitch formed with an arcuate guide plate and with an alarm for assisting in securement of a trailer hitch to the associated self-centering hitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of self-centering hitches and the like of various types has been attempted in the prior art. The damage that is typical of failed joining procedures of a trailer hitch to a tow vehicle results in failed organizations to provide self-alignment hitches and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,243 to Clark sets forth a relatively complex interrelated draft tongue aligner and coupler utilizing a draw bar with an eye attachable to a coupler of a towing vehicle by means of a plurality of cooperating links of a structure and organization relatively remote from that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,649 to Demarest sets forth a coupler for a tractor and trailer vehicle including a bifurcated trailer hitch securable to a coupler of a trailer to permit a coupling of a tractor to a trailer vehicle at points within a range of relative position to the tractor to the trailer vehicle with a complex tongue release mechanism providing a structure of a complexity overcome by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,281 to Holder sets forth a hitching arrangement for coupling a tow vehicle to a trailing vehicle including a draft tongue longitudinally slidable rearwardly and laterally with a plate to align the plate with a coupling pin on a trailing device associated with the trailing vehicle whereupon coacting devices on the plate and the tongue enable coupling of the tongue laterally into alignment with a longitudinal center of the plate in response to a forward sliding of the tongue. The Holder patent, as other prior art, is relatively remote from that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,818 to Hill sets forth a coupling device wherein an elongate draw bar slidably disposed within a compartment of a housing on a tow vehicle formed with a narrow end and an opposite enlarged circular end wherein the enlarged end is securable to a trailer vehicle whereupon the housing enables a degree of lateral movement of the trailer to the towing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,237 to Allen sets forth an elongate member connectable to a towing vehicle with an axial socket coaxially arranged with a bell-shaped flange for guiding a shank associated with a ball joint to a tow vehicle to guidingly position the shank within the bell-shaped flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,254 to Allen sets forth an automobile hitch remotely securable to a trailer to be towed that is thereafter retractable within a socket secured to the towing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,632 to DeVorak sets forth a trailering hitch wherein a crank securable to a towing vehicle powers a cable to reel in an attachment to a trailer connector to connect a trailer to the towing vehicle whereupon it may be appreciated that the complexity of such arrangements are remote from that set forth by the scope of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,099 to Celentino sets forth a hitch arrangement between a towing vehicle and a trailer wherein a rod extends from a first vehicle into a complementary grasping means on a second vehicle wherein the grasping means may be activated to secure the rod firmly to effect towing whereupon a flared arrangement assists in guiding the rod into a connection.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved self-centering hitch that includes the aspects of ease of use, durability of construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.